Hell IS on earth
by Mewa
Summary: After coming from a trip from the county jail, Neji Kiba Sasuke Naruto Aliyah and Gaara come to find there city polluted with a strange green fog that turns people into zombie like beast's will they survive?. Yaoi SasuXNaru other pairings AU. Char death


" Le Carnival" Neji read on a flyer

_**-XxX-**_

"_**If anyone starts singing a song again I'll kill them" A red head grumbled in the back seat of a travel bus**_

"_**Oh come on Gaara-kun!" A cheery blond shouted from behind him slinging one arm around his neck "It's a field trip we suppose to sing!"**_

"_**I have a song!" A brunette called from beside a gray-eyed boy a bit towards the front**_

"_**Dare I ask" The gray eyed boy sighed "what may your song be Kiba?"**_

_**Kiba smirked and leaned on the back of the seat "This is the song that doesn't end!! It just goes on and on my friends some people started singing not knowing what it was! And I'll just keep on singing it forever just because!!"**_

"_**NO!" the group of kids yelled silencing the boy instantly **_

"_**I will kill you if you EVER start singing that again" A raven beside naruto growled glaring the hell out of Kiba **_

"_**Naruto your boyfriend glaring at me" Kiba whined playfully **_

"_**He's not my boyfriend!" Naruto blushed brightly **_

"_**Hmm I don't believe that" A girl with dread chimed from behind giggling**_

"_**Shut up Aliyah!" Naruto whined **_

_**This bus was filled with only 6 kids, they just came back from a field trip from the County prison, to t each them some discipline and show if they don't clean up there acts that's ware they will end up.**_

"_**Im sorry but I don't think I'll end up in no god damn county jail" Aliyah smirked taking a cigarette out her pocket "Im not even a bad kid the things I did were kid stuff"**_

"_**You call setting a teachers house and car on fire simple kid stuff?" Naruto asked**_

'_**Well its not as bad as beating a teacher close to death" Aliyah laughed looking at sasuke "Isn't that right Suke?"**_

"_**Fuck off Aliyah he was a pedophile and was hitting on me" he grumbled "And anyway its not like I killed the guy-" Sasuke shrunk into silence feeling bad for bringing it up**_

"_**Its fine Uchiha, im not hiding anything" Gaara said softly "Everyone knows I killed someone so don't try to sugar coat it"**_

_**Sasuke nodded and looked down, he felt bad for bringing it up anyway.**_

"_**Well I blew up my school" Kiba added in trying to steer the conversation away from gaara**_

"_**With what?" Neji asked cocking a brow " Pepsi and mentos?" **_

_**Naruto giggled a bit at Neji comment "Yeah Kiba with what?"**_

"_**Just some basic pipe bombs in the gym and lunch room during the weekend, school was closed for 3 weeks took them forever to figure out who did it hehehe" Kiba snickered **_

"_**Neji what did you do?" Aliyah questioned crawling from her seat to Neji poking his side **_

"_**Wouldn't you like to know"**_

"_**I would"**_

_**Neji rolled his eyes "I punched my uncle in the face, I punched a teacher in the face, I punched a principal in the face and I kicked the school security guard ass happy?"**_

"_**Anger problems much" Kiba snickered getting smacked upside the head**_

"_**Hmm girly man can fight impressive" Sasuke teased**_

"_**Wana try it out Uchiha?" Neji hissed**_

"_**sure"**_

"_**Eh shut the fuck up!" Naruto whined**_

_**Then the bus came to a sudden stop sending Naruto and Aliyah (Who were out there seats) flying forward, Aliyah to the ground and Naruto into sasuke's lap**_

"_**Heh Dobe" Sasuke smirked at the blond onyx eyes glinting with menace and a slight bit of lust **_

"_**Eh! Sasuke don't look at me like that!" naruto whined blushing poking his friends chest "Your creping me out"**_

"_**Hmm scared dobe?" Sasuke breathed on naruto neck softly sending shivers down the blond's spine **_

"_**Sasu-teme!"**_

"_**OK you little fuckers there's something blocking the road so im going to go see what it is!" The bus driver yelled taking the keys from the ignition "Stay here"**_

"_**Yes sir!" They chimed sarcastically rolling there eyes. Naruto slipped from sasuke lap back to his seat Kiba helped Aliyah off the ground **_

"_**Its weird outside" Neji said suddenly looking at the green fog hovering outside the bus window **_

"_**What do you mean?" Naruto asked peeking out his own window "Wow its green fog, who knew"**_

"_**This shouldn't be possible" Gaara mumbled to himself "Gaara right something not right at all" Neji agreed turning to look at the red head with deep lavender eyes, The red head turned his gaze away face tinting a light pink **_

_**XxX Outside XxX**_

_**The bus driver walked in front of the bus and grumbled. It was bad enough shipping theses goddamn kids back and forth but now there was something blocking his goddamn way.**_

_**Walking around the bus, he saw that there was no one inside of the little booth thing (that rises the little pole thing)**_

"_**Stupid mother fuckers" He grumbled walking into the booth "I'll turn the switch myself". **_

_**The booth was cold and empty; there was no one there. Shit they must be on break**_

"_**Now ware is the button…" The driver found a red button to the left over the desk **_

_**Being a heavy man, the driver had to lean quite uncomfortably around the desk to hit the button **_

_**But then he felt someone coming **_

"_**Shit" He mumbled sitting up and turning "Im sorry it was just no one wa-" But he didn't finish his sentence the person bit into his shoulder with sharp painful teeth "AHHHHUGHHHHHHH!"**_

_**XxX**_

_**AUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!**_

"_**What in the 7 hells?!" Aliyah screamed looking out the window, but there wasn't anything to see to much fog**_

"_**Sounded like a scream" Sasuke said standing "ware you going?"**_

"_**To look out the door what else's?" Sasuke said beginning to walk to t he door but stopped when the door opened and heavy steps boarded the bus.**_

_**First thought was that the driver was coming back on the bus**_

_**Second that it was someone else's**_

"_**H-hey fat ass is that you!?" Naruto questioned fear shining in his eyes**_

"_**Ugggh" Was the reply sending shivers down everyone spine**_

"_**What did you just throw u-up or something?" Kiba asked nervously and there was no reply. The man fell face first in front of the aisle blood seeping throw his shirt onto the bus floor.**_

_**Neji grabbed Kiba arm and threw him into the aisle moving out of the seat he grabbed the boy again and pulled him to the back of the bus walking along with him.**_

"_**Oh my fucking god" Aliyah gasped "I-is he ok?"**_

"_**He's breathing" Sasuke whispered watching the mans chest move up and down slowly**_

"_**We should help him" Naruto gulped beginning to slowly walk over to the man**_

"_**Not without me your not dobe" Sasuke said sternly walking with beside the blond.**_

_**The two approached cautiously to the man and eyed him, he was bleeding really bad and he had stopped breathing **_

"_**I think he's dead…" Naruto whispered poking the body with his foot **_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!" The man shot up and grabbed naruto's foot**_

"_**AHHHHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed as he hit the bus floor with a loud thump**_

_**Sasuke grabbed Naruto hand and pulled him "fuck sasuke help me!!" Naruto screamed clinging to the Uchiha hand**_

_**The bus driver looked inhuman, skin looked decayed and rotten, eyes a full pure white and drool and blood slipping down his lips**_

_**Neji Kiba and Gaara ran to help grabbing naruto other hand and shoulders to pull him away from the beast. Aliyah stood there horrified.**_

_**Naruto kicked the man in the knee repedatly trying to get him to fall "Fuck get off of me!!" Naruto screamed terrified**_

_**Finally they pulled the blond away from the man because his shoe had come off and dragged him back into the back of the bus.**_

"_**w-w—w" Naruto stuttered "He's a zombie" Aliyah rasped holding her head falling to her knees "He's a fucking zombie!!" **_

"_**There no such thing.." Gaara whispered, his teal eyes never left the man who was eating naruto shoe at the moment "fuck sake see for your self gaara it fucking tried to eat naruto leg!!" Kiba yelled backing up more ending up on neji chest some how**_

_**The zombie man thing swayed and turned its eyes back to the kids, with a snarling sound he began to walk to them well waddle to the teens**_

"_**Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Aliyah screamed holding her head "were going to die there going to eat us!!" she sobbed **_

_**Sasuke turned sharply and grabbed his book bag. He diged in it quick as he could and found what he was looking for. **_

_**His laptop**_

_**It was either loose it or get eaten "Here eat this you fucker!!" He screamed throwing the laptop dead at the things head.**_

_**It hit with a squishing sound of blood squirting every ware on the walls**_

"_**Way to go Uchiha" **_

"_**Gives us time" Neji whispered climbing over the seats to the front of the man "Help me get him off the bus" He demanded the others **_

"_**What the fuck do you mean? It will eat us" Kiba yelled, "Actually I think Uchiha killed it" Gaara whispered**_

"_**I've watched to many zombies movies, you have to decapitated them for them to die" Kiba said matter-a-factly **_

"_**Well no shit Sherlock" Neji rolled his eyes pulling the mans arm to drag him off the bus "Its knocked out or something another just help be get it off the bus!"**_

_**The boys nodded and went to help push the giant zombie off the bus with great difficulty **_

_**  
"Aliyah come help"**_

"_**O-ok" She stumbled over and attentively pushed the man along the aisle. Once they got to the steps of the bus Aliyah screamed in horror**_

_**Another man that looked just like the bus driver was at the door of the bus gurgling and moaning beginning to climb the steps **_

"_**What the hell man!" Kiba yelled looking around for something to hit it with only finding a snow globe **_

"_**Son of a bitch' Sasuke gasped taking the snow globe from the boy and throwing it at the zombies head **_

_**didn't phase it**_

"_**Smart move.." Gaara grumbled "Got a better idea!?" **_

"_**Yes actually, push!" Neji yelled trying to push the K.O zombie down the steps. The others quickly joined managing to get him to fall down the steps plowing the other zombie to the ground **_

"_**Close the door!" Aliyah screamed **_

_**Sasuke quickly shut the bus door locking it.**_

"_**Make sure all the windows are shut!" Neji yelled. **_

_**The delincites sat down on the seats nothing to say…**_

"_**What now?" Kiba rasped cuddling into her knees "We cant just sit here.."**_

"_**She's right" Naruto whispered from sasuke side trembling a little **_

_**Sasuke was sitting cross legged on another seat gaara was sitting beside neji**_

"_**Hey… did he leave the keys for this bus?" Gaara asked "No he took them remember?"**_

"_**Shit"**_

"_**I can do it" Aliyah whispered suddenly "do what?"**_

"_**Drive this bus" Aliyah stood from her seat walking to the front of the bus **_

'_**There's no keys" Naruto pointed out but was ignored as she sat down on the seat and slipped under the dash board "I need something to break this" she called**_

"_**Anything else's in your magical bag of wonder sasuke?" Kiba asked looking at the raven **_

"_**No you ass, I don't have anything Look around there Aliyah there has to be something"**_

_**poping up from under the seat Aliyah began searching the area for anything hard enough to break it.**_

BANG!The bus rocked as another banging sound sounded

"_**No way there trying to break in!?" Kiba yelled looking out the window and indeed both of the zombies joined by a third were trying to break into the bus by ramming themselves into the side and at the door**_

"_**Aliyah you got to hurry up!" Naruto yelled panic stricken **_

"_**I can't find anything!!" Aliyah screamed back still looking desperately **_

_**Gaara quickly grabbed the screen part of sasuke lap top and handed it to her **_

"_**Here"**_

"_**eww its covered in blood"**_

"_**ALIYAH!!" **_

"_**Fine! Fuck!" she screamed back going back under the seat now ramming the screen into the bottom trying to break the boards**_

_**The zombies slammed harder at the bus causing Naruto fall out his seat**_

"_**There trying to tip us over" Neji gasped falling over naruto **_

"_**They can get in if they manage to tip us over" Sasuke growled helping naruto off the ground. **_

_**His eyes widen seeing how terrified the blond was, he was shaking really hard and his eyes were shut tight in fear**_

"_**Come on dobe it will be ok" Sasuke cooed softly to his younger friend stroking his sun like hair**_

"_**o-Ok.." He whimpered back smiling weakly at the raven "Im ok"**_

_**If sasuke was nice to anyone, it was his blond dobe of a best friend naruto he cared for him more then anyone eles he knew not even his brother.**_

"_**Got it!!" Aliyah screamed suddenly throwing the part of the bus dash board and the laptop screen away**_

'_**Now I just need to get thesse wires cut" **_

"_**Hurry up!" Kiba yelled falling over as the bus was rammed into again "There going to tip us!"**_

"_**Fuck" Gaara cursed loosening his balance falling into neji's lap. The red head turned a light pink shade**_

"_**A-ah im gomen nasi" He whispered cursing himself for blushing because of the older boy**_

"_**Its fine" Neji replied smirking a bit at the younger teens blush. Yeah the great Hyuga thought the cold evil blood thirsty Gaara was cute (well all know its true, raise your hand if you agree!)**_

_**He'd ask him out if he knew if he were Bi or gay but now is not the time **_

"_**Aliyah hurry up!!" Kiba screamed clinging to the side of the seat **_

_**Aliyah had hot-wired many cars in only 13 years of life. She was the maser of it at times especially when she was in a rush but a bus is a bit different (I don't know how to hot wire a car im just guessing from what I've herd)**_

_**Snapping the wires was easy, connecting them and getting it to start was the hard part. She tried several combinations but no go, and getting rammed into the side every few minutes made her loses concentration **_

_**But she had to get this done. It was her job to help her friends **_

"_**Start you fucking thing" she whispered grabbing the last two wires "START!" **_

"_**Fucking hell!" Kiba screamed as the Bus tipped over dangerously sending them all to the one side**_

"_**Were going to tip over!!" Naruto yelled in terror **_

"_**FUCK WE ARE!" Aliyah screamed jumping back into the seat slamming her feet into the gas pedal.**_

_**With a great roar from the engine the bus took off breaking throw the guard pole and zooming down the road. **_

_**The kid sat there in silence for a few seconds before Kiba let out a relived sigh**_

"_**thank fucking god!" he grinned **_

"_**its not over" Gaara whispered softly making everyone turn to him **_

"_**It must be the fog that's doing this, that turned those men and the bus driver.."**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**What if this fog Is all the way into the city??"**_


End file.
